1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a modular lighting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a modular lighting apparatus which may easily vary a volume of a heat radiating module to satisfy standards established by a variety of products groups, and which achieve enhanced assembly efficiency as well as reduced manufacturing costs, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
Generally, light sources used primarily for lighting equipment are incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, fluorescent lamps, and the like for various purposes, such as home, landscape, industrial use, and the like. Among the aforementioned types of light sources, a resistive light source, such as, for example, an incandescent lamp, has low efficiency and serious heat radiation problems, a discharge lamp may be expensive and have high voltage problems, and a fluorescent lamp presents an environmental problem due to use of mercury.
To solve the problems of the aforementioned light sources, interest in Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting equipment that has many advantages, including high efficiency, color diversity, design freedom, and the like, is increasing. LEDs are semiconductor devices that emit light when a forward voltage is applied thereto, and have an extended lifespan, low power consumption as well as electrical, optical, and physical characteristics suitable for mass production. Hence, incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps are being replaced with LEDs.
LED lighting apparatuses are designed based on shape criteria defined in standards. The standards may be American National Standards Institute (ANSI) standards. For example, A, G, PS, PAR, and R products groups, assembled in an E-base manner, are manufactured as heat sinks having a predetermined volume by ANSI standards.
Manufacture of various lighting apparatuses based on shape criteria defined, for example, in ANSI standards requires additional production lines equal in number to the product groups. Thus, facilities and costs for the manufacture of lighting apparatuses may disadvantageously increase.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.